The Courage of a Dragon
by Nymeria31
Summary: "Yuuri stretched out lazily on the floor of his cave. Today, was a new day, a new day when Yuuri realized that he needed to start looking for a new cave. His tail just knocked out some of his treasures on the floor and he hit his head on the ceiling. There was no space for his large body and his pile of treasures anymore. He knew that he had a hoarding problem."


Well, this was supposed to be for YOI Fantasy Week, but shit happened. Now it is YOI Fantasy Week/Yuuri's Birthday/My Friend Samara's Birthday.

This was day 6 and the prompts were: Dragon, treasure, joy, gold.

For dragon Yuuri, I based some things on Chinese and Japanese mythology.

In Japanese mythology, dragons live at the bottom of the sea in some sort of palace. The place is full of treasures and there is something called the Tide Jewels, which control the tides. They have turtles as messengers. There are also different types of /

The shrine I mention in the fic is called Kuzuryu Jinja and it is located in Tokyo, but for the sake of this let's imagine is located in Hasetsu.

Again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it. Also, shout out to my friend Samara for the help and her birthday.

* * *

Yuuri stretched out lazily on the floor of his cave. Today, was a new day, a new day when Yuuri realized that he needed to start looking for a new cave. His tail just knocked out some of his treasures on the floor and he hit his head on the ceiling. There was no space for his large body and his pile of treasures anymore. He knew that he had a hoarding problem. Phichit called him a bag lady, but he was a dragon, a Treasure-Guarding Dragon. It was in his name and what kind of self-respected Dragon didn't hoard a little?

He turned around, careful not to knock any more things on the floor and out of their places. Yuuri looked at his pile of treasures and smile, he loved getting new things. He picked up his newest addition, it was on top of the pile. It was some sort of puzzle of the planet that he had found yesterday on the street. He liked puzzles and this one was fascinating; it was round like the actual planet and there were pictures of the countries about animals and buildings you could find there. Yuuri had never been outside of Japan, he had responsibilities here, so he couldn't leave, but his pile was full of things like this puzzle that could show him how the rest of places were like. He picked up things that tourist dropped in the street and some things people left for him as offering in his shrine. He was proud of his treasure. Other dragons not so much. Yuuri showed them his cave hoping that they would be amazed, but they were always disappointed that he didn't have gold, diamonds and other precious things. Yuuri showed them his books, he had collected books from around the world: novels, comics, biographies, language books. He had learned several languages during the last millennia. Not everyone that went there to pray spoke Japanese, so Yuuri thought that it should be his obligation to understand his prayers to see how he could help them. Yet, the other dragons were not impressed, they always asked _where are the precious things?_ Yuuri always answer with the same, _what is more precious than knowledge?_

Yuuri rolled the puzzle from one foot to the other, being careful not to scratch it with his claws. Every time, he saw a different country and a different picture. He did this for a few more minutes and then he put it back on top of the pile. This was his new favorite, so it deserved the place of honor. Although, he might have to reorganize his treasure again. This time, he would organize them by date. The oldest would be on the bottom and the newest on top. Now, he knew what to do when he got back from the shrine.

It was time for him to go and listen to the petitioners. Other dragons didn't bother anymore, but he did. If people took the time to walk thirty minutes in the woods to go there and leave an offering, the least Yuuri could do was listen to them and see if he could be of any help. Besides, today was Tuesday, he always comes on Tuesdays. He smiled, he always made sure to never be on guarding duty on Tuesdays so he could see him. Phichit teased him incessantly about it, but what could he do? That man had a kind aura around him and he never asked for much. Unfortunately, it was something Yuuri could not grant.

Yuuri cleaned up his cave as much as he could and he was ready to leave. As soon as he left his cave in the bottom of the sea, he turned invisible and went flying to the shrine as fast as he could so he wouldn't miss him. He had a good feeling about today. It was going to be a good Tuesday.

* * *

The shrine was called Kuzuryu Jinja, in the last few decades, it had become more of a touristic spot and fewer people went there to pray. Since they had built a second shrine closer to the lake, people rarely bother to do the trek through the woods to reach his. Others avoided it since it got crowded during the summer. They went to places with fewer people and where they could pray in peace. However, some people still went and Yuuri knew all of them. There was the cute couple with the triplets. That was one beautiful family and Yuuri bestowed upon them every blessing he knew. The triplets were kind of chaotic, but the always let little bows for him. He had them all back in his cave.

There was the Katsuki couple that ran the hot springs not far away from the shrine. The only thing they asked was for their business to remain opened and Yuuri granted it gladly. He had visited them several times while in his human form. They were nice, attentive people and Katsuki-san made the best Katsudon Yuuri had ever tasted. He really loved them and wished them the best. There were the regulars from the different business around the area. That's what he got mostly since dragons were considered the bringers of wealth and good fortune. He sometimes got weird requests, most of them about revenge of some sort. He ignored those and thankfully others would too. This world didn't need any more violence.

He flew around the shrine a few times to make sure that everything was in order and took his place on top of one of the red little fences in front of the shrine. He contracted his body and perched there. One time he forgot to do it and some people tripped on his long tail and fell.

Any minute now he would be coming and Yuuri would hear his prayer. Tuesdays were the highlight of his week just because he got to see him.

"I knew you'd be here."

Yuuri let out a yelp and the person that was currently there praying was looking around for the source of the noise. He looked back and saw Phichit's large form hovering behind him with a big grin on his face.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you on guard duty today?"

Phichit contracted his long form and perched next to Yuuri on the fence. "I changed shifts with Leo because I knew you'd be here waiting for your Prince Charming."

Yuuri sighed, Phichit nudged him on the side and wiggled his eyebrows or the dragon version it. He knew he shouldn't have told Phichit about him, but he did and now he had to suffer the consequences. "He is not my Prince Charming."

"Then why have you been stalking him for the past six months?"

"I am not stalking him."

Phichit raised his eyebrows and extended his little legs to surround the whole area. "Really? Then what do you call this?"

"It is called listening to prayers, which is something I do every day. Besides, stalking would imply that I follow him around, which I do not do." _Oh, God. I'm stalking him._ Now that Phichit mentioned it, it did sound like stalking, but what was he supposed to do? To particularly avoid this man's prayers. That would be wrong as well. He seemed like he had a good heart, he didn't deserve to be ignored.

"I think you should talk to him."

"And tell him what?"

"I don't know, how about: _"Hey, I think you are cute and sassy. Want to go on a beautiful date with me?"_ You compliment him and show assertiveness in one sentence. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could hear me."

Sometimes, Yuuri asked himself why he was still friends with Phichit. That man was always so enthusiastic, Yuuri wondered why he wasn't constantly tired. Also, he was always trying to set Yuuri up on dates that ended horribly. The last time was with a wood spirit. Yuuri didn't know that it was possible to make so many inappropriate puns with the word wood in it, but that spirit proved him wrong. That had been a bad date. Besides, what was this obsession all of a sudden with being in a relationship? Yuuri was happy with the way he was, he just needed his treasures, his shrine and that was it. He was not the dating type.

"You could write him a note and I would give it to him."

Yuuri let out his second yelp of the day. They both turned around and saw a smiling turtle floating behind them. Minami had come to join in the fun of torturing Yuuri, _yay!_ The turtle contracted his body and perched right on top of Phichit's head. Yuuri loved them, but right now, they were ruining his Tuesday.

"Guys, could you please leave? I..." Phichit squealed interrupting his plea and turned Yuuri's head around. He was there.

Yuuri still remembered the first time he saw him six months ago. He remembered vividly because his brain stopped working and the only coherent thing he could say was _Wow._ That man was gorgeous. Yes, Yuuri had been around the block since before blocks even existed, he had seen a lot of gorgeous people, humans and creatures alike, but this man was unnaturally so. His eyes were the bluest blue to ever blue, he didn't know, he couldn't find any adjectives that would be appropriate for them. Yuuri wished his cave were inside those eyes, he would never leave that place, not even to get new treasures. He was tall, lean and had an air of elegance around him. However, Yuuri had a theory about this man's unnatural beauty, it was the hair. It was long, it went past his waist and it was silver. It was not gray or white, it was an honest to God silver hair. The man sometimes wore it loose, sometimes on a braid, other days it was in a ponytail or as a messy bun on top. Anyway he wore it, he looked beautiful. Yuuri wondered how would it feel to pass his fingers through it. It looked so silky and shiny. Today, he had it loose and it moved from side to side as he walked. Yuuri couldn't help but sigh and he heard Phichit and Minami do the same. It was impossible not to do it. People leaving the shrine turned their heads around to catch a glimpse of such beauty. He didn't seem to notice and if he did, he smiled at them and those people didn't know what had hit them.

The man had his usual with him today, a little basket with some incense and his offerings. He waved hello to the usuals and stood in front of the shrine. He put his basket on the floor, got the incense out and burned it. He looked up at the pictures of the dragons and smiled. Yuuri's heart melted and Phichit literally melted losing his footing and falling to the floor with a loud _thump._ The man looked around, not finding anything he shrugged and put his hands together in prayer. Unlike other people, this man said his prayers out loud, not loud enough for everyone to else to hear, but still loud.

"Hello," that man was always so cheerful, Yuuri didn't find it annoying though. He found it fascinating. "I am here to thank you for last week and to thank you in advance for the week that is coming. I know it would be great because you are always taking care of me." He leaned down and got something else from his basket and placed it on the floor. It was a wooden doll. Yuuri had read about them in one of his books but had never seen one face to face. This was officially his new favorite treasure, the puzzle was already out of his mind.

"These are from my country, I've been hit with a wave of nostalgia lately and I thought you would like it." The man straightened and put his hands together again. He never really prayed as much as he told Yuuri about his week. He always did that. Yuuri basically knew everything about him, except his name. The man never said it. Every Tuesday was the same, he talked about his life and then he asked for something. It was either help in making a decision or a way to help others. Once his dog had been sick and he came to pray for him and asked for his speedy recovery. He had left a picture of her, Yuuri had it in his cave, hanging on one of his walls. She looked like such a good dog. Some things changed, but there was one thing that didn't and he always ended up the prayer the same way, "I want to find love. I don't know if you can help me with that, but I would appreciate it. I'm just looking for a good man who would love me, for me. That shouldn't be too hard, right?" His face got sad for a minute, but the smile came back again in full force and Yuuri's heart, as usual, skipped a bit. "Anyway, thanks for listening. See you next week." He bowed his head, picked up his little basket and left the same way he came. Another seven days until he saw him again. He sighed.

"Yuuurrrriiiiiii," Phichit was floating next to him, Minami still on his head, both of them had tears in their eyes. "Why don't you grant him that one blessing? He is only asking for love."

'Phichit, you know very well that we are not allowed to mess with matters of the heart. It's too problematic. I don't even know why he comes to me. That's not my department." He should go to Benten. She was the goddess of love and beauty, she might be able to help.

"You know what I mean. He is just looking for a good man to love him, aren't you a good man?" Phichit and Minami were holding their hands together in prayer. They were praying to Yuuri to make Yuuri understand.

"Phichit is not that easy. He is gorgeous and I'm…." He trailed off. His human form was not that appealing or at least he didn't think so. Phichit was always telling him differently.

Phichit grabbed Yuuri's face with his feet "Yuuri, you are a breathing fire dragon, you are literally the hottest thing alive. Your human form is the most adorable thing I've ever seen. With those cute, puffy cheeks and your eyes. Listen to me young man, you change right now and go after him."

"First, I'm older than you. Second, tell him what?"

Phichit was still holding his face and was getting closer than Yuuri felt comfortable with. "First, you are only older by a few decades. Second, I don't know, how about you start with a hello and introduce yourself. Yuuri, you've been in love with that man for 6 months. It's time you do something about it. It's time for you to take the reins of your own life. Doesn't it break your heart that he comes to you and you have the power to help him, but choose not to?"

He wasn't in love with the man. _How can you be in love with someone when you didn't even know his name?_ He just thought the man was cute. A crush, perhaps. He did find the man cute, and kind, and smart, and he had a cute dog. That was always a plus. But from that to love. _No, no, no, no, no_. He thought the same of Phichit and Minami, did that mean that he was in love with them? No, no, no, no.

"I think you should go after him, Yuuri," added Minami. "You are a good man. He has been asking for you without knowing it. Go, we are living through you." Phichit nodded so hard that the turtle fell on the floor again.

"I can't go now."

"Why not?" They both yelled in unison.

"Because you are holding my face. Also, I don't have anything to wear, do you want me to go after him naked?" A grin appeared on Phichit's face and Yuuri immediately regretted his choice of words. "Forget what I said."

"The naked part is not a bad idea, but you don't have to worry about it. I brought a bag with some clothes. It's in the back, where people don't go anymore. Go and change quickly, maybe you can still catch him."

Yuuri didn't think about it because if he did, he would back out. Also, the fact that Phichit had come prepared was worrisome. What else had Phihcit in store for him? He went to the back, checked the clothes and saw that they were decent enough. He changed as quickly as he could and went running down the steps to find him. He was nowhere to be seen. He checked the newest shrine and the main temple, but he was not there either. The man was gone.

"Well, there is always next week," said Phichit next to him, he had perched on Yuuri's left shoulder when he left the shrine running and Minami was on his right shoulder. Yuuri was suddenly thankful that the man was gone. This could not have turned out well with those two whispering to him.

"Next time, we'll be prepared. I promise. Minami, let's start with the planning." They floated back to the shrine, scheming. Yuuri stayed back thinking that this might be a sign. He went for it and the man was gone, end of the story. It was not meant to be. Well, life goes on, he went back to the shrine to do more work and listen to people he could actually help.

* * *

It was Tuesday again and this time it had come faster than he had expected. The week usually dragged on and Yuuri got impatient because he wanted to see him. This time, he was a mess. He had spent the whole week talking himself in and out of it. What would he say to him? What would he wear? It didn't matter what he wore, he would probably look like a trash bag next to the man. _What if he doesn't like me?_ The man was gorgeous, he could have anyone he wanted, _why would he want me?_ That brought forth another question, why was he praying for help? Surely, he must have a lot of suitors. He was the kind of person who attracted a lot of attention. Yuuri had asked this question to Phichit once.

"Maybe the kind of people that liked him are not the kind of people who are good. He is really beautiful, perhaps they can't seem to look at the person underneath and that's what he wants. Someone who would look past his attributes and see what he is like inside."

Phichit was probably right, if so, how did that make Yuuri different? He only noticed the man because of his looks. He didn't know much about him. _Liar, you have been listening to him for a long time. You know him more than you know yourself. You can see into people's hearts and you know his is good._ Maybe, but he still didn't know the important things: What was his favorite color? Did he prefer dawn or dusk? What was his favorite book? Which was his Hogwarts house? Did he look up at the stars at night? What made his heart skip a beat? There were a lot of things he didn't know about him, his name for starters.

"I can hear your thoughts." Phichit was also in his human form as well. They were sitting on the steps that led to the shrine. Phichit was tapping on his phone, while Yuuri was once more talking himself out of it. Yuuri was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. It was summer, so Phichit had tried to convince him to wear shorts to show off his thighs. Yuuri refused, he didn't want to attract the man's attention like that. What if he didn't like the way Yuuri looked anyway?

"Stop it. I can't hear you talking yourself out of it. I think you should do it, but if you don't feel comfortable, just say the word and I get you out of here, okay?"

"What if..." he mumbled and cleared his throat."What if he doesn't like me?"

Phichit smiled and put his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. "You won't know unless you ask. You can't let the what ifs rule your life. You will never do anything if you keep assuming that everything is going to go wrong. We have eternal life Yuuri, we should live it. Have faith, my friend. You are beautiful as well, never forget that." He kissed Yuuri's forehead and ruffled his hair. "Besides, if he says no, I know some spirits that owe me a favor. Say the word and they will haunt his ass from here to eternity." He winked and Yuuri laughed. He couldn't have gotten a better friend if he had wanted to.

They sat there waiting. Yuuri thinking what he would say and Phichit playing on his phone. Yuuri didn't have one, he didn't need to, but Phichit was telling Yuuri that he needed to adapt to the new technologies. He didn't see the point. That phone didn't get a signal under water. What would he do with that?

They waited and waited some more, but he never came, They sent Minami to looked around several times and he didn't see him. They stayed there until late afternoon and still he didn't show up.

"Yuuri, why don't we go back home and try next week? Maybe he is sick or something."

Yuuri smiled sadly. "You go, I'll clean up the shrine for a bit before going back." Phichit looked unsure but didn't say anything else. He knew Yuuri wanted to be alone. So, he gave him a big hug and he and Minami left.

Yuuri went upstairs to the shrine and started removing the leaves that had fallen from the trees and were making the altar look dirty. This had to be another sign. First, he was gone and today he didn't come. It was better this way. He was gonna stop coming on Tuesday. There was no need, he couldn't do anything for the man after all, and he was sure that he could find his special someone without help. Yuuri might as well avoid him altogether.

He finished with the leaves and turned around to throw them in the trash can nearby when he smacked into someone. He was about to apologize when he looked up at the person. It was him. Yuuri yelped and let the leaves fall from his hands and his arms just hang limply by his side. He had only seen him in casual clothes before, but the sight of him in a suit left Yuuri speechless. _Holy shit, he was beautiful._ His suit was black, he had a gray vest and white shirt. His tie was loose around his neck and his hair was tied back with some strands falling in front of his face. _Brain, please, don't fail me now._ His brain didn't care, it was too busy drinking in this vision in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Here, let me help."

He put the briefcase he was holding on the floor and crouched to pick up the leaves. Yuuri's brain reacted a bit late and he crouched to help as well.

"No, no, no, no, no. Please, don't worry. It was my fault."

"Please, allow me. I shouldn't have approached so quietly." He spoke Japanese in a very formal way as if he wasn't yet used to using it constantly. All Yuuri could do was nod and keep his eyes on the floor, so this magnificent vision in front of him wouldn't blind him.

They picked up the leaves in silence. In hindsight, he should have gotten the broom and pail that were always available in case people wanted to clean up, but he, like an idiot, had wanted to work with his hands. Now, the man was in front of him, on the floor, getting his nice suit all dirty. They stood up at the same time and the man smiled at him. Yuuri flushed and dropped the leaves again. That smile had never exactly been directed at him and Lord was it disarming. The man chuckled and bend down to pick them up. He walked to the garbage can nearby, dropped them and came back to where Yuuri was still standing like a statue. He was still at a loss for words, he so needed Phichit and Minami with him.

"I'm sorry again for startling you. I'll be more careful next time. Are you okay?"

Yuuri was still standing there, looking like an idiot. _Go on, say something. Something smart and witty._ "Yes, yes, I'm gay. I mean, I'm fine. I'll leave you to it. Thanks for the help." Yuuri bowed and left without looking back. He knew his face looked like a tomato right now. _Was there a chance that he didn't hear what I said? Maybe he thought it had been a different word, like hey or play or say or yay._

As soon as the shrine was out of view he ran into the woods, changed to his dragon form and went underwater to find Phichit. He knew his friend was on guard duty tonight so he was probably in the Jewel Cave. Phichit hated guarding duty. It was basically standing a few hours in front of a gate watching out for something that nobody had tried to steal, ever. His phone didn't work down here, so Yuuri knew that any distraction would be appreciated it. What better distraction that Yuuri's mess. He made his way there swiftly, landed in front of Phichit and started freaking out.

"Phichit, why did you leave? He came and I embarrassed myself." Yuuri slumped down and curled into himself like a baby snake. _This is my life now, I'm never leaving this cave. I'll be in charge of guarding the Tide Jewels forever and never showed my face on the surface._

"Tell me everything," Phichit settled down and crossed his front feet and leveled Yuuri with a stare, preparing to assess the damage and offer a solution to his predicament.

Yuuri told him everything. It was not that much, to begin with, but he kept adding the worst-case scenarios he had conjured in his mind into the actual story. _That man must think I'm an idiot, dropping the leaves he kindly helped me pick up. Then yelling that I was gay and running away. That was not a good first impression._

"It's not a bad as it sounds." Yuuri would have believed in those words if it wasn't for the fact that Phichit was trying and failing to contain his laughter. "Maybe he thought your clumsiness was adorable and hey there is always a silver lining. Now, he knows for sure that you like men." At this, Phichit couldn't help it anymore and laugh in his face. Yuuri knew that at some point in the future, maybe the next century, he would find this amusing, but now he was mortified.

After five minutes of laughter or an hour, who knew? Phichit calmed down enough to do some actual conversation. "Okay, I'm fine. I have a very important question. Did he look gorgeous today?"

 _Even more,_ Yuuri thought. He told Phichit about the suit and the hair. Phichit put his hand on his heart and pretended to faint. "Oh my, that man can't do wrong."

"Phichit, what am I going to do? I feel like I blew up my only chance."

"We won't know until we know. Let's see what he says next week in his prayers."

Yuuri shook his head. "I can't do that, Phichit. I can't spy on his prayers to see if he might say something about me."

Phichit gave him a look of incredulity. "Haven't you been doing that for the past six months?"

"No, I haven't. He went to pray and I listened. That's my job. He didn't know who I was. This time, I would deliberately be looking into it for information about me. That's just wrong." Yuuri put his head down in defeat, he had blown it today and it would be unfair to take advantage of his power like that. "I'm going to stop going on Tuesdays."

Phichit lied down next to him and put his head on top of Yuuri's and start rubbing it back and forth to soothe him. 'You already know I disagree with that decision, but if that's what you want to do then you have my full support. How about if we go tomorrow for some ice cream?"

Yuuri nodded. He was going to stop going on Tuesdays, but he was going to be there next week. That way he could see him for the last time and keep him in his memories as a good dream. _That was all it was ever going to be, a dream._

* * *

As it turned out, Yuuri didn't have to wait until next Tuesday to say a silent goodbye to his beautiful petitioner. The man showed up the next day. However, he didn't have his usual basket of offerings. He just came and stand around for a while as if waiting for something. The man showed up again on Thursday and did exactly the same. His hair was on point as usual, but to Yuuri, it looked somehow brighter, which he didn't think was possible. It was in this complicated braid and with some flowers as decoration. His resolve of never coming on Tuesday faltered a little.

On Friday, he was back, this time with a giant bouquet of bluebells. He placed it in front of the altar, burnt some incense and proceed to pray. He didn't start with his usual chattering. He had been there on Tuesday. Today's matter was of a different nature.

"I brought this as a thank you. You are not going to believe what happened. I met the most beautiful man in existence and I'm sure is all thanks to you." Yuuri's heart broke when he heard it. He had missed his chance. The man had finally found someone and Yuuri couldn't do anything about it. "That was your doing, wasn't it? You've been really good to me and I can't even begin to imagine what I can do to start thanking you. I'm sure whatever I do is never going to be enough." Yuuri should leave, he should go back to his cave and buried himself in his pile of treasures, but a small part of him wanted to stay and hear about the person that captured this man's attention. He wanted to know what this person did to accomplish such thing. He wanted to know if this person was worthy of this man.

"I'm going to need your help again. I need to find him. He was right here on Tuesday, you probably saw him, he was helping keep this place clean. I didn't have time to get his name before he left running, he must have been in a hurry, but I really want to see him again. Do you think he'll be coming to the festival? Of course, he would, but what if he doesn't? What if I never see him again?" The man looked distraught at the possibility of never running into Yuuri again. Meanwhile, Yuuri had forgotten how to breathe, how to talk, what to do, where he was, who he was, nothing made sense anymore. "I know it sounds crazy. I saw him once, we exchanged a few words and I've been coming here for the past few days with the hope of seeing him again. It just feels right. He had kind eyes and the fact that he was here in your shrine reassures me. Anyway, thank you again and wish me luck." He bowed and left the way he came with a jump in his step.

Yuuri was frozen in the spot. The man had called him beautiful. _Not just beautiful, apparently I'm the most beautiful man in existence._ Yuuri had made a fool out of himself and he thought Yuuri was beautiful and that his eyes were kind. Maybe he was confused, that couldn't be Yuuri. He was cute at best, no one would call him beautiful. _Not just beautiful,_ he told himself one more time, _the most beautiful man in existence._ In addition, he wanted to see Yuuri again, at the festival. The festival was in two days and he had nothing to wear. What would he wear? Assuming that he was going. Would he go? He should, the man was praying for him. What if he shows up and the man doesn't think he is beautiful anymore? Or interesting? Or kind? Or anything at all?

He needed Phichit's help for this. He left his post not without picking up his flowers and went back to the palace to find him and Minami. They were both good at this. Yuuri realized that this week, he had been neglecting his duties, but next week he would make up for it with extra guarding duty and extra time at the shrine. He hadn't even been looking for new treasures or anything. This was just too important, this superseded his need to hoard.

He called an emergency meeting in his cave. There was barely any space for him, but when Phichit came his big, brown and green form could barely fit in there. Minami, even though he was a small turtle, couldn't go past the tangle that was Phichit's body. They both contracted their forms, sat down and Yuuri told them everything. They both squealed with excitement and Phichit told him that he should definitely wear a Yukata.

"Actually, you should wear my Yukata. It's dark blue and has some green lines on the side. Just like your dragon colors. It'll make your eyes stand out."

"Also, you should wear your hair slicked back. You have beautiful hair, but you use it to hide," added Minami cheerfully. "If you pull it back, he can perfectly see into your eyes and drown in them."

"What?" asked Yuuri and Phichit in unison.

"What? I'm just saying he has nice eyes and he should show them."

"Never mind," said Yuuri trying to forget the drowning comment. He didn't want the man to drown. "We are jumping the gun here. Maybe it wasn't me, you know. Maybe he met someone else on his way out of the shrine. Maybe someone else was cleaning a different shrine and that's the person he is looking for."

Both Phichit and Minami leveled him with a stare that made Yuuri back up and sent a small pile of rocks tumbling down to the floor. "Stop denying it, Yuuri. He is after you. He is the one doing the stalking now. So, on Sunday, you are going to walk up to that beautiful man, say "hi' and kiss the shit out of him. It would be so romantic with the fireworks and everything." Phichit sighed. "Why isn't my romantic life this interesting?"

"That's because you don't have one," added Minami not being helpful at all.

"Wow, thanks, Minami. Your comment is appreciated it. I'll find myself someone this Sunday. You mark my words, ninja turtle."

"Hey, I find no offense in that nickname. On the contrary, it makes me sound bad ass." Minami did some ninja moves, which looked ridiculous on a turtle, but Yuuri and Phichit were rolling on the floor of his cave, laughing and making even a bigger mess out of his treasure.

They had stayed up until late planning what Yuuri's every move should be on Sunday. He was doing it, he was going to put himself out there and find the man. Phichit and Minami would be with him and everything would be fine.

* * *

Sunday arrived and everything was not fine. The man had visited the shrine again on Saturday, he had brought another bouquet of flowers and had asked for Yuuri's help again. It was too much pressure on him. What if it didn't work out? What if they were destined to never meet again?

The festival started in the morning and finished at night with the fireworks. They decided to skip the morning activities and go instead late in the afternoon for the taiko drum performances. Yuuri was too nervous to do anything, but Phichit and Minami were enjoying themselves. Phichit was wearing a dark blue Yukata as well, but his had circular patterns and Minami was the colorful one with a bright red Yukata and a yellow purse. He looked more like a dragon as a human than Phichit and Yuuri. Phichit was also taking pictures of everything and posted them on something he called "social media" Yuuri had no idea what that was, but it made Phichit happy so he posed for several pictures and "selfies". Apparently, Phichit had "followers" and they all thought that Yuuri was super hot. This was supposed to be reassuring, but he found it unsettling. People around the globe were judging him by one picture, but they didn't know anything about him. He didn't know how Phichit had the confidence to put himself out there like that.

It wasn't until they got to the food stalls that they realized the flaw in their otherwise flawless plan. This was too crowded. There were people everywhere. They could barely walk along the path without knocking on someone. How were they supposed to find him among this sea of people? They separated to search for him, but that had been a bad move. Now, they couldn't even find each other and since Yuuri refused to get a phone, they were going to have a hard time communicating. Yuuri was about to give up. The night was approaching and the other man was nowhere to be seen. He had had enough of it. This was too crowded, people were standing too close to him, it was too hot. He had lost his friends and he just wanted to go home. So he went to his shrine.

Since the festival attractions were mostly in the main building, he knew his shrine would be deserted. Everything was illuminated with paper lanterns so the long trek through the woods didn't feel as eerie. Yuuri went up the stairs and was seriously considering to pray to himself, it might work. He had nothing to lose after all.

When he arrived, there was somebody standing there, the person heard him approach and turned around. Yuuri felt all his breath leaving him. The man was there and he smiled when he caught sight of Yuuri. The fireworks went off at that moment, the man looked up to see them, but Yuuri was too distracted by the sight in front of him to worry about some silly fires in the sky. Yuuri was now one hundred percent sure that the man was trying to kill him. He was wearing a Yukata, and _Lord_ he looked good in it. That man looked good on everything, his Yukata was white with a pattern of poodles on it (Where could a person get a hold of that? Yuuri was asking for a friend.) His hands were folded in front of him holding a purple purse. His hair was tied with a purple ribbon and fell over his right shoulder. He looked down and some strands of hair fell in front of his face and he smiled at Yuuri again. Phichit's words came to his mind _"Kiss the shit out of him"_ but Yuuri was not capable of thought or movement. He was once more, paralyzed.

"Hello," the man said cheerfully. "I don't know if you remember me. I was here last time."

Who could forget him? The only thing Yuuri had done for six straight months was to think about this man in front of him. How was he going to forget the time they had cleaned the shrine together? It was in the top ten best moments of his life and he had lived longer than anyone he's ever met. He couldn't trust himself with words so he just nodded.

The man approached him slowly, once in front of Yuuri, he extended his hand "I'm Victor."

Yuuri raised his hand slowly and shook his hand with Victor. _Victor,_ the name fit him, he should have known that Victor would be his name. "I'm Yuuri." He kept Victor's hand in his longer than it was socially acceptable. Victor's hand was soft and he had a firm handshake, sign that someone had a strong character. He finally let go and flushed when he noticed Victor giving him a knowing smile. The man had a bit of pink around his cheeks too. It made Yuuri feel slightly better to know that he was not the only one flustered in this situation.

"I've been looking for you. I wanted to apologize again." A few strands of hair fell in front of his eyes and he tucked them behind one ear. Yuuri had to physically restrain himself. He wanted to do it. He wanted to know how that hair would feel between his fingers. "Would you allow me to buy you something as an apology?"

"No, no, no, no. That's not necessary. You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to. I want to." Victor smiled and Yuuri melted. Was there any other acceptable reaction to that smile? He nodded and Victor beamed, giving him the cutest heart-shaped smile Yuuri had ever seen. _Good Lord, this man is definitely trying to kill me._

There were more fireworks while they were making their way to the main temple. Victor looked radiant under the lights of the paper lanterns. Yuuri really, really, wanted to do what Phichit said, but it wouldn't be appropriate so he let it go. There was something more urgent he needed to ask.

"Which is your Hogwarts house?" he blurted and immediately covered his mouth. Just because he wanted to ask the question didn't mean he had to. They have been quiet during their walk and that's how he decided to start the conversation.

Victor laughed. "I love those books too, but as much as I like Hogwarts I don't think I would be going there. I'm from Durmstrang. How about you?"

He pictured Victor in that school's uniform, _nice._ "I'm a Gryffindor, supposedly." _If I were really brave like a Gryffindor, I would kiss you,_ he thought bitterly.

"Why supposedly? I know I just met you, but I think it suits you." Victor smiled and Yuuri felt his heart skip several bits. Maybe he had some sort of arrhythmia. Did dragons get those?

They reached the stalls which were sort of empty since everyone was looking at the fireworks from the lake. From the corner of his eye, he saw Minami waving at him and about to yell his name, but Phichit covered his mouth and dragged him away from there. In that moment, Yuuri realized that he did not appreciate Phichit's friendship. After this day, he would get treasures for him too. Unless they were too cute, then Yuuri would keep them.

"Are those your friends?" Victor asked amused. He had noticed of course. They haven't exactly been subtle. Yuuri nodded. "They looked like fun."

"They are certainly a handful, but they are good friends. I'll introduce them to you." he turned, but they were nowhere to be seen.

Victor chuckled next to him. "Looks like your friends want to leave us alone."

"Yes, they do."

"We have this place practically to ourselves, what do you want?"

 _You,_ thought Yuuri, blushing immediately and tried to hide it. He didn't want Victor to guess what he was thinking. He looked around and he saw them. The Katsukis had a stall in here. Katsuki-san made mini versions of her Katsudon so it would be easier to eat while walking, a good way to attract people to their business. He told Victor about them and about how much he loved Katsudon. He had probably sounded too desperate about food, but to be honest, he hadn't eaten anything all day and Katsudon was delicious. They went together to get some of it. In silence, this time. Yuuri didn't want another stupid question popping out of his mouth.

Katsuki-san saw them approach and a warm smile stretched across her face. She always treated Yuuri like a son. Every time he went to the hot springs she gave him extra food and made sure that he was always comfortable. "Yuuri, there you are. I thought you hadn't come." She looked at Victor next to him and turned to Yuuri with a tiny knowing smile on her face. "Oh, my, who is this handsome young man next to you? Is he your date?"

Everyone was set on embarrassing today, they must have planned this beforehand because it could not be a coincidence. He was as red as Minami's yukata and that was saying a lot. He sneaked a peek at Victor and saw a faint blush, but he was smiling widely. "Not yet, but what do you think my chances are if I get him this food?"

"You are already dating, dear. My food is the best. Yuuri loves the Katsudon I make." She gave them mini bowls and refused to take their tickets, ushering them instead to go somewhere else and start their date. She winked at Yuuri and he wished for the earth to open and swallow him whole. Victor was unfazed, he seemed to find all this enjoyable, which it probably was, but Yuuri was not quite there yet. They sat down on the temple steps to eat their food. Victor took his first bite and a moan left his mouth. He finished his mini bowl in 3 more bites, stood up and went for more. Yuuri was left holding his piece of katsudon in front of his mouth. _That moan._ He ate the katsudon to distract his mind with something else other than the unholy sound that left Victor's mouth and wondering what other things could make him go off like that.

Victor came back with two more mini bowls and set one next to Yuuri. "I thought you might one another one when you finish yours. Mrs. Katsuki said it will give me extra points." He winked, flipped his hair back and Yuuri stared. He couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"You have such beautiful hair," he groaned, but Victor laughed and twirled a strand of his hair between his fingers.

"Thank you. I like it too, but I'm thinking of cutting it."

"Nooooooo. I mean, whaaaaat?" he just ate to keep from talking more. Would it be too weird to ask him for a lock of his hair? He could put it on the top his pile of treasures. It was too weird to ask people for that. How could he go to ask about it anyway? _I want your hair for my treasure._ He cringed internally, that sounded as if he had a treasure made out of other people's hair.

"It's a lot to take care of. Although, it would be strange not to have it. I've kept it this long since I was a teenager."

"I think you'll look beautiful no matter what."

"Thank you, Yuuri. You are such a charmer. Here you are complimenting me a lot and I just realized I haven't compliment you at all. Forgive my forwardness, but that yukata looks stunning on you. It brings out your eyes."

Damn, Phichit had been right. "Thank you."

They kept eating in silence. Victor had finished his second mini bowl in less than 3 bites to enjoy it a bit more. He set his bowl and chopsticks down and looked at Yuuri.

"I'm going to jump the gun here and be honest. I've been looking for you since Tuesday," Victor stopped for a second with a frown on his face. "Now, I realized that it makes me sound like a stalker. I was not doing that, I swear. I just wanted to see you again. I wanted to know if you would like for us to get to know each other better. You don't have to say yes, of course. I just wanted to know if you might be interested?"

Might be interested? If only Victor knew. He was playing with his hair and looking at Yuuri expectantly. _Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous? Who would say no to him? What was happening right now?_ Yuuri's thoughts were all over the place. In all the scenarios in his mind, there had not been one where Victor would be the one nervous about asking him out. Phichit's words came to his mind _You won't know unless you ask._ He had been alive for centuries, he should be able to do something as simple as going out with Victor and getting to know him.

"Would this be our first date?"

Victor shrugged "It feels like one. The fireworks, the good food, the good company."

"Then, yes. I would certainly like to know you better, Victor."

Victor smiled broadly. After clearing up the air, the conversation was less strain. Victor got them more food and a bit of sake at some point and that loosened up Yuuri a bit more. Yuuri already knew some information on Victor because he was pretty talkative during his prayers, but today he found out even more about him. He found out that Victor was a teacher, he taught Russian and English, but mainly English because apparently not enough people wanted to learn Russian. His goal was to show people that Russian could be enjoyable too. In the institute where he taught, he organized festivals and presentations to show off his culture. He had been so successful that they had to bring a new teacher and he invited a friend to come here. When it was Yuuri's turn, he had to get a bit creative. He couldn't just say that he was part dragon, part hoarder, part whatever it is he was. Yuuri said the first thing that came to mind, he told Victor that he was a dancer. He could have said anything else, a teacher, a historian, a pet walker, an antique store owner, anything, but dancer was the thing that came out of his mouth. He had wanted to take it back, but Victor got all excited and told him that he used to be an ice dancer, but he had an injury that forced him to stop. Now, Yuuri was a dancer, of what? He didn't know. He distracted Victor with a different topic and they went from dancing to pets and the innumerable pictures Victor had on his phone with his dog.

Yuuri loved how easily conversation happened with Victor. He had put the man on a pedestal. He had made himself believe that Victor was unapproachable, that a person like Victor would not have any desire to talk to someone like him. However, Victor was kind, warm, respectful and sort of dorky, especially when he was talking about his dog. He listened to everything Yuuri said. He was amazed at how much history Yuuri knew. How many languages he had mastered. When you live as long as Yuuri had you picked up a thing or two. He just didn't think that those things would be something that interested someone like Victor. He had probably made the same assumptions that other people have just because of how he looked.

They talked and talked until they realized how late it was. The only people around where the business owners putting their things away and getting ready to leave. Victor had an early class, so he had to leave.

"Can I see you again?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." They both smiled at each other shyly and they were both sporting really cute blushes.

"Can I have your number?"

Yuuri came down from the cloud he had been for the past few hours and remember that he had neither a phone nor a computer or anything that could be used as a mean of communication. Well, he had Minami, but he couldn't exactly use him for this situation, or could he? No, he couldn't. "I don't have a phone."

"You don't have a phone?" Victor looked at him skeptically. He had all reason to be suspicious, what kind of person on this day an age didn't have a phone?

"No, I… I lost my phone yesterday and I'm only going tomorrow to the store to get a new one." _How do you get a phone when you don't have an ID?_ He would have to ask Phichit tomorrow. "But give me yours and I'll call you as soon as I get it." _Was that too forward?_ What if he doesn't want Yuuri to call him right away? What if Victor thinks that he is desperate? He was screaming internally. The confidence that he had gained had left him. He was second guessing and over analyzing everything again.

Victor, on the other hand, was having none of it. He got paper and pen out of his purse and scribble down something. "Here is my cell phone number, house number, work number and my email just in case." He put the paper on Yuuri's hand and held onto it with both of his. "I'll be waiting for your call, or text, or mail, or anything really. Thanks for a lovely evening." He leaned in and kissed Yuuri on the cheek, smiled and left. Long, silver hair swirling behind his back. Yuuri touched his cheek where Victor's lips had been and smiled to himself. Another thing to add to his treasures.

* * *

It had been 3 months since that first date at the festival and things with Victor were going really well. The first thing he did was to buy a phone. Phichit helped him and also got him set up with all sorts of accounts. He said that Victor might find weird if he didn't have an online presence, so Yuuri allowed it. What he had not been expected was how many times a day Phichit tagged him on things and the hamster videos were getting out of hand. Minami was also there. Apparently, every dragon and creature in existence had joined this new technology thing except for Yuuri. He checked Victor's accounts and he had a strong online presence, he posted a lot of selfies and Yuuri got jealous just reading the comments. Why were people like this? There were pictures of his dog too, why they didn't comment on those too. After a few days spent basically stalking Victor online. Phichit cut him off and told him if he was so jealous of those people then he should actually go out with the man. And he did.

Victor had been everything he has expected and more. The man had been extremely respectful and had only kissed him when they finished their third date. He even asked for permission. Yuuri still remembered as if it had been yesterday. Victor had taken him to a fancy restaurant, after that they had taken a stroll through a park and they have laid down on the grass to look at the stars. Victor had supported his head on his elbow and looked down at Yuuri. His silver hair had been braided that day. The braid felt over one shoulder and Yuuri extended his hand to tuck the few errant strands of hair behind Victor's ear. And yes, Victor's hair was as silky as he had imagined it. _May I give you a kiss?_ he had asked and who was Yuuri to deny it. He had smiled, put his hand on Victor's neck and brought him down for a kiss both of them had been waiting, but not as much as Yuuri. No one else in history had waited that much to get a kiss. This had been officially their third date, but they had seen each other before on numerous occasions: walking Victor's dog, visiting the temple, that time Victor met Minami and Phichit, going to the market early on Sundays. The kiss had been soft and gentle at first, and turn needy later. They had been waiting for it for a long, long, long time. For the first time in his life, Yuuri hadn't thought twice about making a decision, he went home with Victor that same night.

There had been many nights since then, he had been to that apartment so many times, that Yuuri even had a tiny hoarding pile there. However, for him, the mornings were the best part. He got to wake up next to Victor and pass his hands through his hair for as long as he wanted. He woke up early since he was used to rising with the sun. So, he got to see Victor at his most vulnerable state. Victor looked gorgeous just woken up, not even morning breath could stop Yuuri from kissing the shit out of that man first thing. Victor had told Yuuri about previous relationships. They had all either cheated or dumped him when they realized Victor was not just some doormat or a prize to be paraded around town. He was an intelligent man whose only goal was not just to cater to someone else. He thought he might have been cursed, so he decided to seek divine help and started going to the shrine. _And it worked Yuuri, that's how I got you._

Yuuri felt so blessed, which made the lies even worse. He had to create all this persona around him. Unlike Phichit, he had never tried to live among the humans. He didn't have things a normal human had: ID, a job, phone, computer, a place to live. "His apartment" was actually Phichit's. He got a fake ID, he even got a part-time job at a library and told Victor that his dream of being a dancer had been put on hold. There were too many lies that sometimes Yuuri couldn't keep track of them. The only honest thing he had done was to stop going to the shrine on Tuesdays since Victor kept going to pray. It wouldn't be proper for him to listen to Victor's personal things now that they were dating. That was his only redeeming act, he kept telling lies and lies. The guilt was eating at him, but it got worse yesterday.

They had been watching a movie in Victor's apartment. Snuggle next to each other, blanket on their laps, dog on the floor next to them. Victor had looked at him in the middle of the movie and stroke his cheek gently. _I love you, Yuuri._ He whispered. Yuuri had kissed him, and kissed him, muttering _I love you_ over and over again. Movie forgotten in the background.

They had confessed to each other, but Yuuri still kept a part of him hidden. Would Victor feel the same if he knew the truth? Would it be the same if he knew how much Yuuri had lied to him? He had to tell him the truth, but how would Victor take it?

"Phichit, you have dated humans, right?" Phichit looked at him. Yuuri was keeping him company while he was on guarding duty. He was playing with a ball he got from Victor's apartment. Makkachin had a lot of toys, he was sure she wouldn't miss this one. Phichit was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling of the cave, bored out of his mind.

"Yes, I have dated some humans."

"Did you ever tell them about your life as a dragon?"

That got Phichit's attention, he turned and stared at Yuuri for a long time before answering. "No, I didn't."

"But, did you love them?"

"Some of them I did love."

"Then, why didn't you tell them? Did you not trust them?"

"I loved them very much, Yuuri, but telling them about me as a dragon is a whole different thing. Humans are very fickle, you never know how they are going to react. First, it is the matter if they would actually believe you. Most of the people don't believe in us anymore, which is probably the thing that has allowed us to live as one of them. Second, let's say they believe you, what's stopping them from profiting off you. Humans are beautiful, but their greed sometimes gets the best of them. You know very well that we are not allowed to grant everything they asked and once they realized that, they would find a way to make money out of us. I loved them Yuuri, but not enough to risk everything. It wouldn't just be me. It would be every other dragon and creature still in existence that would be in danger. There is also the issue of immortality. We keep on living, they don't. It's not easy to make that decision."

Yuuri stopped playing with the ball and set his head on the floor in defeat. Phichit was always so enthusiastic and hopeful. Yuuri had been hoping that he would understand him, but Phichit, despite living most of his time as a human, had kept quiet about what they were.

"Did something happen between you and Victor?"

"He told me he loved me and I love him too, but how can I claim that I love him while at the same time hiding an important part of who I am from him?" Phichit got on top of Yuuri's head and hugged him with his tiny arms. "I'm tired of lying Phichit. I can't keep this dishonesty. Do you know that every Tuesday he still goes to the shrine? He thanks me for my existence in his life. He keeps on telling me that he'd help me make my dream of being a dancer come true. He asks about my family, my childhood, my high school friends and I can't open up to him because there is nothing there. I don't want to lie to him anymore."

"Yuuri, you know I like Victor, hell, I was the one who told you to pursue him, but I don't know if telling him is a good idea. Your relationship is still new. Do you trust him?"

"Yes, I do, Phichit. I don't want to lie to him anymore. He has opened his home, his life, and his heart to me and this is how I'm repaying him. How did you keep up with all the lies in your relationships?"

"It was not easy, but it had to be done Yuuri. Also, I do have to admit that ending those relationships were always a bitter process. They always accused me of not being completely in the relationship, of hiding things from them. I couldn't deny it, they were right."

"I don't want that to happen with Victor. I love him. I don't want what we have to end." he was quiet for a few seconds. The weight of Phichit's head on his and his tiny arms around him were always reassuring. "I think I'm going to tell him, Phichit. He goes to my shrine every day, he might understand. Worst-case-scenario, he hates me because everything about me is a lie."

"Not everything about you is a lie. You are a hoarder, you like history and speak all those languages. You are smart, kind, you help people. You love his dog and more importantly, you love him. I believe these things are more important than anything else because they make you who you are. Those are the reasons why he loves you."

Phichit had a point, but he couldn't stop the guilt from eating at him. "How should I tell him?"

"Get naked in front of him, once he is staring intently at you just change. That's how I would do it." he snorted and Yuuri found himself laughing. Phichit always knew how to make him feel better.

He stayed there a while longer until it was time for him to go back home. It was his turn to make dinner tonight. Victor's apartment was his home now. It had been his home since the first time he spent the night there. The few occasions he didn't stay was when he got guard duty. Those were the only nights he told Victor he needed to get "work" done, that way Victor wouldn't insist on staying with him in Phichit's apartment. Yet, another lie.

When he got home, Makkachin welcomed him and Yuuri hugged her. He sometimes missed his cave with all his cool treasures, but this was nice too. Coming home to a loving pet and a loving man. He took off his shoes and noticed Victor's right next to the door. He frowned, Victor was supposed to be working late tonight. There was a faint smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"Victor?"

"Yuuuuuriiiiii, come to the kitchen. I have a surprise for you."

Yuuri stopped petting Makka and went to the kitchen where Victor was waiting for him. He was standing in front of the stove, hair in a messy bun on top of his head and wearing Yuuri's "Kiss the cook" apron. Yuuri approached him and hugged him from behind. He was finally home. "I missed you," he whispered. He had stopped caring about sounding desperate in front of Victor when it was clear where their relationship was going. Besides, Victor was just as desperate for him and he didn't even try to hide it. It was kind of endearing.

Victor put a hand on top of Yuuri's and run little circles over it. "I missed you too."

"What's my surprise?"

He felt Victor smiled. Phichit said that it was just Yuuri trying to be all lovey-dovey, but no. When Victor smiled, he did it with his whole body. So, if Yuuri was hugging him he could feel it. "I made Katsudon for you."

Yuuri cringed. This was not the first time Victor had tried to make Katsudon for him since it was Yuuri's favorite. It had not ended up well for any of them. It almost made Yuuri swear off Katsudon forever.

"Now, now, Yuuri. I can feel your skepticism from here. This time it would be fine, I promise. Mrs. Katsuki taught me how to do it without getting food poisoning."

"Okay," he turned Victor's head and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you so much."

Victor smiled at him and put their foreheads together. "It feels nice to say it, doesn't it? I love you too, Yuuri." They kissed one more time and Yuuri left him to finish the meal and he went to wash his hands and set up the table.

If this Katsudon ended up being a mess just like last time, there was a slight possibility of telling Victor the truth. Between bouts of vomiting, who would care about dragons and humans and other things. He just knew that he had to do it tonight. He didn't want to lie to Victor anymore. This relationship was the best thing that had happened to Yuuri and he didn't want Victor to compared him to one of his horrible exes.

"Yuuri, sit and close your eyes. Prepared to be amazed," he said that last part singing. Yuuri dutifully closed his eyes and wait for Victor to bring his new concoction. The first thing was the smell and Yuuri had to admit, it smelled good. Judging by the aroma, then the food might be better this time. Victor set the bowl in front of him and grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Now, I know we are all nervous because of what happened last time, but I can assure you, Yuuri. It is going to be better this time. Open your eyes, love."

Yuuri did and the Katsudon in front of him was looking like an actual Katsudon. The pork looked nice and crispy rather than weird and burnt, and the onions looked perfectly caramelized. "It looks good." Victor clapped and told Yuuri to move his chair back and proceeded to sit on his lap. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Because I'm going to feed you. Also, I sort of ruined the other cutlet so we are going to have to share this bowl." He smiled and Yuuri laughed. Well, at least if they got food poisoning again there would be a romantic concept because of the fact that they ate from the same bowl. Victor picked up a slice of pork with the chopsticks and put it in front of Yuuri's mouth. "Open wide."

Yuuri let out a breath, closed his eyes and ate it. He opened his eyes right away and looked at Victor. It was delicious, he couldn't suppress the moan from leaving his mouth. Victor had done it. He kissed this magnificent man sitting on his lap, over and over again to show his gratitude. He knew how hard Victor had worked to finally get this plate done. He had even refused Yuuri's offer to teach him because according to him it wouldn't be as romantic. He had finally done it and Yuuri couldn't be more grateful.

"I take it you like it," Victor leaned in and kissed him again, putting the chopstick down to stroke Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri let Victor's hair loose from the bun and it fell cascading down his back. Yuuri was doing two of his favorite things, kissing Victor and running his hands through his soft hair. They came up for breath and they were both flushing and smiling like idiots. Victor picked up the chopsticks again and took one bite for him. The moan that left his mouth should have been illegal, but Yuuri didn't mind. He was just happy that he was the one who got to enjoy them.

"We should finish the food before it gets cold and take our business someplace else, what do you think?"

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had, Victor."

* * *

That night Yuuri lay awake on their bed. Victor was draped all over him since the man had no knowledge of personal space. Not like Yuuri cared, besides Victor got cold at nights easily and Yuuri was his own personal furnace. Yuuri hugged him harder and was passing his fingers through Victor's hair. He always braided it before he went to bed, but of course, some strands always came loose during sleep. Victor looked so gorgeous at night, Yuuri still couldn't believe his luck in finding him and that just made him feel worse about all the lies. He had been too coward to tell Victor anything after dinner. There was never going to be a good moment because there is never a good moment to tell a partner that everything about the relationship is a lie.

Victor murmured something in his sleep and got even closer to Yuuri. The nights they spent snuggle like this were perfection and Yuuri was afraid that if he told Victor, everything would be over and there were not going to be any more snuggles. _But you can keep on lying like this to him either._ He was going to have to risk everything and hope for Victor's understanding. If they ended the relationship then at least make sure that Victor would keep it to himself. Phichit had been right. It was not just him, all of them would be endangered. It was now or never.

He shook Victor awake. Victor looked at the clock, saw the time and went back deeper into the covers turning away from Yuuri.

"Yuuri, I love you, but waking me up at 2 in the morning is not a good way to test that love. You will lose I'm telling you right now."

"Victor, I need to tell you something."

"Then tell me."

"It can't be here. It's more something I have to show rather than tell. It's really important."

Victor got his head out of the covers and finally looked at Yuuri. He wasn't sure what Victor saw in his eyes, but the man immediately sat up and took Yuuri's hand in his. "Yuuri, what's wrong?"

"I need you to come with me to the shrine."

"Now?"

"Yes. Do you trust me, Victor?"

"Of course I trust you, Yuuri." Victor got off the bed and started changing. He was in the middle of putting his sweater when he saw that Yuuri wasn't moving. "I thought you said this was important. Why aren't you changing?"

He was still in shock by the fact that Victor had just said yes to go to the shrine at 2 in the morning without asking any follow up questions. Victor trusted him implicitly and without boundaries. He was definitely telling tonight, he was finally going to be worthy of that trust. He stood up and changed as quickly as he could. Victor gave him a jacket before leaving the house because it was kind of chilly outside.

Victor drove them there and a million thoughts were going through Yuuri's head. How would he say it? Could he just transform in front of Victor and get it over with? How would Victor react? Would they break up? Would Victor yell at him for being a liar and basically a stalker?

The drive there was too short. When Yuuri came to his senses Victor was stopping the car in the parking lot next to the main building. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turn Yuuri's head so he would look at him.

"Yuuri, You don't have to tell me anything if you don't feel ready for it. Whatever you are going to say is making you anxious. I can feel it."

"I have to Victor. I don't want to hide this from you anymore."

"Okay, I have no idea what it is, but it won't matter to me. I love you, and that's the only truth here." he kissed Yuuri and smiled at him.

Those words helped Yuuri calm down a little, but only a little, he was still apprehensive. One thing was saying those words and another thing was meaning them. He hoped that Victor did mean them. Otherwise, his heart would break and he didn't think he would be coming back from that one. They got out of the car and made their way to the shrine. The 30-minute walk through the woods felt eternal and he should have thought this better. At 2 in the morning, this place was plain creepy. Victor held his hand the whole time, his presence provided Yuuri with the strength he needed to tell his tale.

In the shrine, Yuuri let go of Victor's hand and stood in front of him. This is who he was. If he was going to be with someone they had all the right to know about this. That didn't mean it was going to be easy to say the words. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Not sure about what to say or when to start or what to do.

"Victor," he stopped, gathered his thoughts one more time and decided to let everything go at once. "I've been lying to you since we met. My apartment is not mine, I don't want to be a dancer. The nights I don't spend with you I'm not working, well, I am working, but in something completely unrelated to the library. Tanaka is not my last name, actually, I don't have a last name." He stopped again and looked at Victor, he was hugging himself and taking a step back away from Yuuri with every truth that came out of his mouth.

"Mila said there was something weird about you. She said that before we started dating, you didn't exist online. She said that all your accounts were created the week me met. I didn't think much of it because I know how shy you are and how much you dislike giving away personal information to strangers. Who are you really?"

"I'm still me, Victor. It's the details that have changed, but I'm still the nerdy hoarder who likes Katsudon way too much. The reason I didn't exist before, it's because technically speaking I don't exist. At least, not in the way you humans understand it."

"What do you mean by "you humans"?"

Yuuri figured it would be better to show him rather than explaining. It was a miracle Victor hadn't fled by now. Another person would have done it, but he was giving Yuuri the benefit of the doubt. He started taking his clothes off and Victor chastised him _Yuuri if you brought me here for sex that's not happening. I'm not doing it in a shrine. Cover yourself, you'll get a cold._ Yuuri put the pile of clothes next to him and looked at Victor straight in the eyes.

"This is the real me," and he changed. The change from human to dragon was not as difficult. His body extended and he took again his long, serpentine form. He stood in front of Victor on his four legs with his clawed feet. All blue and green scales shining under the moonlight. Victor took a step back and fell down hard on his ass. Mouth open and hair a wild mess around his head.

He was staring at Yuuri in awe and maybe a bit of fear. Victor frowned, looked at the altar in the shrine, then back at Yuuri, eyes widening in recognition. He moved back one more step and stared some more. After what felt like an eternity Victor stood up and approached Yuuri slowly. He extended his hand and poke Yuuri on his head and pulled his hand back immediately, as If Yuuri might bite him. Nothing happened, of course, so he brought his hand up one more time and stroke Yuuri's head gently.

"I can't believe this. Dragons are real, you are real. I kind of always thought, more like hoped, that you were real and that somebody was actually listening to my prayers. But, you are here, you are tangible and not some spirit." He stopped stroking his head and walked around him examining his entire body. Yuuri was embarrassed. He knew it was ridiculous, Victor had seen him naked, he had seen him drooling on the pillow first thing in the morning. However, this was different. It felt different. Victor came back and stroke his head again. "You are beautiful Yuuri. As a human and a dragon. What a double threat." he looked into Yuuri's eyes, stopped stroking and hugged him. Victor sighed, "You are softer than I would imagine." He passed his hands over Yuuri's scales. Marvelling at how shiny they were. He let out a laughed and hugged Yuuri even tighter. "You can turn back now. It's time for us to talk." he let go of Yuuri and move back.

Yuuri changed and stood right in front of Victor, he felt naked and not just because he was not wearing any clothes, but because he had just shown Victor a part of him that no other human had ever seen. He had bare his heart and soul to Victor, hoping that he wouldn't destroy them.

Victor removed his coat and covered Yuuri's body with it. He wiped some stray tears that were running down his cheeks. "So, I've been banging a dragon. That's pretty hot." Yuuri laughed and pulled Victor's coat closer to his body. It smelled just like him. Victor picked up Yuuri's clothes from the floor and put his arm around his shoulder. "Let's talk in the car where is warmer."

They walked back to the car in silence, but this time Yuuri's step was lighter. He didn't have that secret weighing him down anymore. Victor had taken it surprisingly well, maybe too well. Yuuri's mind started creating all sorts of crazy ideas of what could happen once they reached the car. Victor would dump him. Victor would take him to a group of scientist to have him analyze. Victor would request gold from him. He didn't have any gold, he was not that type of dragon. _Don't be an idiot!_ Yuuri scolded himself. _You know Victor, you know his heart. Just calm down and see what happens._

They reached the car, got in and sat. Yuuri decided to start. It was his responsibility after all.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I trust you, but telling a human what we are is a difficult decision to make. It's not exactly forbidden, but we are warned against it."

"Why did you tell me, then?"

"Because I love you. I think I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you. Then, two days ago you told me that you love me too. I couldn't help feeling that I betrayed you. That I made you fall in love with a lie and part of me wondered if it was possible for someone to love both sides of me: The dragon and the human. They are who I am. They are what makes me, me. And I've been hiding one of them from you. I thought, how am I any different from the people that hurt you before?"

"Do you still want to be with me, Yuuri?"

"Yes, Victor, more than anything."

Victor, that had been staring straight ahead this whole time, turned and looked at Yuuri. "You know, more than anyone, that I do not appreciate being lied to. However, I can understand why you would keep something like this from me. Please, don't compare yourself to that trash. I have many, many, many questions. 50% of those are basically "can you fly?" phrased differently. However, to me the fact that you are still the dorky hoarder it's what's important. I didn't fall in love with your last name, or your apartment, or your job. I fell in love with the man that wakes me up every morning with kisses. The man that picks up weird crap from the street and calls them treasures, which makes sense now. I fell in love with the man who loves my dog. The man who always has historical fun facts to share with people. The man who whispers sweet names to me at night before falling asleep. I fell in love with the man that loves me for me and doesn't show me around like some sort of trophy or treats me as if I am made out of glass." Victor wiped off the tears that had managed to escape while he was talking. "Are you still that man?"

Yuuri couldn't speak, both of them were crying freely, they had nothing else to hide from each other. He just nodded and they hugged, hard, none of them wanting to let go. Victor kissed Yuuri's forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks and finally his mouth. "I love you, Yuuri. If you think that telling me that you are a dragon is going to keep me away, then think again. I'm here for the long haul. I prayed to you every week and you came yourself for me. I'm not in the business of letting blessings go."

They kissed and they kissed. There was no end to the number of kisses they gave to each other. There were chaste kisses, desperate kisses, short kisses, lingering kisses. They kissed while telling how much they loved each other. Victor broke the string of kisses first and looked at Yuuri with a serious face.

"I do have a question that needs to be asked now. Can I?"

Yuuri nodded, after Victor's understanding the last thing he could do was to stop him from asking questions.

"Was it that hard to find me a man that you have to come yourself? Not that I'm complaining, but I do need to know if I was a lost cause or something."

Yuuri laughed and pushed Victor away, of course, he would ask something like that. "Finding love for people is not my department. Dragons are water deities. We can also help bring people good fortune, but love is different."

"So, I spent six months praying to the wrong deity and somehow I still got the guy. Lucky me." He cupped Yuuri's face with his hands and stared at him. "You have the same eyes. I hugged you because I looked at your face and saw those beautiful brown eyes that bewitched me the first time I saw them. I told myself _that's my Yuuri._ " he leaned in and kissed Yuuri one more time. "Do you want to go back home?"

"Yes." Because honestly, what other thing was he supposed to reply. Victor was his home now. Their relationship was recent, but Yuuri knew that it didn't matter what happened in the future. They would always be together. They would face whatever problem life threw at them together. He didn't need a new cave or more treasures. Yuuri already had the biggest treasure in existence, _Victor_.


End file.
